ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Emerald
Ultraman Emerald is a very annoying Ultra, similar to Ultraman Fedora. History Ultraman Emerald was an Ultra living on the Land of Light. After a freak accident, some of the Land of Light's emerald-like surface fused to his skin (just go with it) and he became known as Ultraman Emerald. He is somewhat mentally deficient, some suspecting it is because he is actually a crossbreed between an Ultra and an Alien Emerald. Whatever the case, Ultraman Emerald usually goes around the Land of Light correcting other Ultras only to be proven wrong, starting long discussions and arguments over trivial matters, and commenting on what does and does not count as a "Daikaiju", much to the annoyance of several actual Daikaiju, such as an EX Tyrant who gave him a good thrashing. Somehow, Ultraman Emerald is alive to this day, being a simple annoyance to everyone he comes across. Father of Ultra is secretly looking for a reason to get rid of him, but has as of yet been unsuccessful. Emerald is also secretly communist, and seeks to turn the Land of Light into an intergalactic USSR. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Ultraman Emerald later aligned himself with Malicious Bullmark Eleking and Ultraman Dao, thus becoming a minor villain in the roleplay series. He also gained command over the Communist Aboras Army. He has died multiple times in the series and will likely continue to do so. Parody Hero Taisen Ultraman Emerald appears in this story, originally being a member of the Parody Garrison but due to his communist nature, had actually aligned himself with Dictator, and began working as a spy for Dictator, and by extension, Ultraman Dao. He revealed himself shortly after Ultraman Fedora's death at the hands of Sol, and killed Ultraman AFH in the battle that ensued in service of his true master. However soon into the battle, he engaged in a fight with Ultraman Oreo and was quickly killed by the snack-food themed Ultra. Further Investigation Following Emerald's betrayal and death during Parody Hero Taisen, the Parody Garrison sought look into the reasoning behind his turn, as although he had vocalized his communist beliefs once before, he did not appear particularly malicious, only slightly annoying. Upon discovering security footage from the destroyed Shining Cathedral, it turned out that Emerald was being slowly corrupted over time by an odd strain of dark light over time, before even the Parody Garrisons's first battle with Ultraman Dao, and in the weeks that followed said battle, had been captured and fully corrupted by Dictator, surrendering to his communist impulses and becoming Dictator's complete servant. Abilities * Emerald Sword: Emerald wields a two-pronged sword which he can use in combat. He is not very proficient in sword fighting however, and as such other Ultras have defeated him with comical ease. * Emerald Ray: Emerald can fire a light green "L" style ray from his hands. * Emerald possesses the unique ability to carry on a conversation long past its logical end. * Comnium Ray: A red beam of energy fired from his hands. Attained after Emerald became communist. * Soviet Star: Ultraman Emerald can create a red star-shaped Ultra Slash like attack that has the Soviet logo on it, which he can use in battle. * Hammer and Sickle: Like his master Dictator, Ultraman Emerald can create yellow energy constructs of the hammer and sickle seen on the Soviet flag to use in battle. * Controversium Ray: A beam channeling the controversial nature of Emerald's beliefs, fired in the "L" position. * Emerald Sluggers: The blades on Emerald's head are in fact Sluggers, which he can use in combat. However he prefers to use his sword so he never really uses them. * Emerald Nuke: Emerald can summon a glowing green nuke to fire at his enemies. However he only ever uses them for nuclear tests. Ultraman Rushmore doesn't like it when Emerald uses this attack. * Crisis Ray: It shoots missiles. * Smog Shoot: Emerald shoots smog at his enemies to inhibit their breathing and to be used as a smokescreen. Trivia * Ultraman Emerald is yet another parody of an annoying user, similar to Ultraman Fedora. Unlike that Ultra, no effort was made here to make him pathetically weak. * Emerald claims to be knowledgeable on various Kaiju, hence his constant questioning of what qualifies as a Daikaiju, but was in actuality stupid enough to mix up Astron and Astromons. * Emerald is known to those who have debated him as "Ultraman Know-It-All" and "Ultraman Won't-Shut-The-F*ck-Up". ** Some have said this is accurate to the user he is based on. * In this continuity Kaiju are sentient and can therefore be insulted, hence Emerald's encounter with the EX Tyrant. * Most of his communist abilities are based on the Soviet Union, however the Emerald Nuke is based on North Korea, the Smog Beam on China, and the Crisis Beam on the Cuban Missile Crisis. ** Originally I couldn't think of a Cuba joke but Z thought of one for me. Thanks Z. Gallery Communist EmeraldCrosser.png|Emerald showing himself as a true communist. Theme Category:Parody Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Annoying Ultras